Desire
by Rubius
Summary: On a new journey gene and the gang find a new enemies and new relationships and a visit from the mcdougles can't be good.
1. Prolouge

_The Amulet of the dragon…_

_Said to give the greatest of power to it's master…_

_But only one can use that power…_

_It is said that the chosen one will also get one wish…_

_Many have tried…_

_Many have failed…_

_Some say the amulet will never choose…_

_But one can say that its already decided…_


	2. A night at Blue Heaven

_**I do not own Outlaw Star!**_

(_Set after the series of Outlaw Star_)

Just cursing around space the outlaw star was coming into port in blue heaven and was low on supplies, after the whole galactic leyline ordeal they needed a break and also needed to tell swanzo about it. For some reason in gene's mind melfina, suzuka, and aisha were acting a little weird. But that is hardly the case for you see all three women had a crush on gene and were afraid to show it.

Suzuka fell for gene because he was a strong warrior and also helped her through many hardships by helping her find her family's killer to get revenge, Aisha fell for him for an unknown reason but she figured it was for pride because gene beat her in battle so she didn't think to much about it. Melfina fell for gene because he had been with her from the start and helped her find her past and her destiny.

Gene himself was in love with all three girls but since there was no way he could have all three and also he didn't want to break the hearts of the other two if he chose so he just didn't choose at all until he could figure some personal things out. Jim being completely out of the loop figuring gene was a moron and the girls were having their period.

Hey, gene how's it going yelled swanzo, just weird swanzo but we can finally but hilda's wondering to rest said gene. What do you mean asked swanzo, we found the galactic leyline and let me tell you it was a big pain in the ass said aisha. Really now that I'd like to here said swanzo, after gene tells swanzo about the ordeal something hits swanzo. Oh, I think I got your next journey here said swanzo, really do tell said jim eager to find out what it is. There is a legend about a treasure able to give the person who finds it more power than a c'tarl c'tarl, it is the amulet of the dragon and it's also said that whoever finds it and is able to use it gets one wish. However, to get the amulet you have to be willing to bet your lives said swanzo. Anything else about it asked gene faking interest, yeah they also say that the thing is possessed by the spirit of a real dragon and will only grant its power to the one it deems worthy and that's all I know said swanzo.

Really now that's my kind of treasure load up the outlaw star with some supplies and we'll be off said gene. Great and while we handle that you guys could hit the shops and stay for the day said swanzo, thank you for the invitation said suzuka. Right we'll be back tomorrow and leave ok said gene to the group, yep said everybody but melfina was silent.

What's up mel asked gene a little worried. It's nothing I would like that a lot said melfina a little nervous and blushing a little.

While in town jim went to reserve some rooms at the hotel and the rest went shopping. Suzuka went to look for some new weapon, aisha went to look at some weightlifting equipment, gene went to a bar to find out more info on the amulet, and melfina went to the jewelry shops.

She was just browsing around when all of a sudden something caught her eye, a pendent with an emblem of a dragon on it. Excuse me but can you tell me about this piece she asked a salesperson. Well this is a unique piece, there are only two others like it, and we found them at the entrance to the temple of the dragon the salesperson said. How much for all three asked melfina, about 200 dollars for all three miss said the salesperson. I'll take them said melfina while grabbing her purse thinking she'll keep one and give the others to suzuka and aisha.

Jim just finished getting rooms for the gang and was about to call them on the radio when he spotted melfina running towards him with a bag in her hand. Hey, mel what's up asked jim a little curious because he had never seen melfina take an interest in jewelry before. Nothing jim but you won't believe what I found said melfina hiding her bag. I give up a new necklace said jim a little annoyed but having fun. No this said melfina while taking out one of the brooches and showing jim. Wow what is it asked jim, it's a brooch and the lady said it was found at the temple of the dragon said melfina. Wait isn't that the temple we went to and destroyed on the way to the galactic leyline asked jim. I don't know maybe said melfina, anyway I booked us some rooms so we have a place to crash for the night let's go find the others said jim; ok said melfina while running to catch up with jim.

Gene didn't have any luck at the bar but beat a guy down and got a bounty on him for 500,000 dollars and was on the way back to the hotel when he spotted suzuka window-shopping at clothing and decided to offer his opinion. Hey, suzuka how's it going asked gene getting a surprised look out of suzuka. Oh gene it's you said suzuka with a blush on her face, yeah I finished up at the bar and got some extra spending money and since I saw you looking at a wardrobe change I thought I'd help in your choice said gene. I appreciate this gene said suzuka while they walked into the shop hoping to get suzuka some new clothes so she could look like a normal person instead of a swordswoman gone nuts.

They saw and tried many different styles and outfits but didn't find any that suited suzuka at all until they saw one item in the back. It was a pair of hip hugger jeans and a set of a tube top and a cover like melfina's only black instead of blue. Suzuka liked them and gene didn't have a problem so he bought them for her and they both went in search of the others.

Aisha was done looking at weights (found none) and was on the way to the hotel when she ran into jim and melfina. Hey aisha did you find anything asked jim, nope nothing oh well; hey what is that melfina asked aisha pointing to her neck. Oh this it's a pendent I found at the jewelry store and I heard that it came from the temple of the dragon so I was sold said melfina a little bubbly. Really, cool and it looks great on you wish I had one said aisha a little down. Then here said melfina reaching into her bag to give aisha one of the other two pendants, for me why asked aisha a little confused. Because when I bought mine, I bought the rest of the set too and I thought I'd give them to you and suzuka said melfina. Wow mel that must have cost you a pretty penny said gene surprising the group as he and suzuka came up. Not really, the whole set cost only 200 dollars said melfina. That is sweet nice deal said jim a little impressed, here suzuka here is your pendent said melfina while giving suzuka the last pendent and throwing the bag away. For me thank you melfina just what I needed said suzuka which confused everybody but gene and suzuka. She got a new set of clothes said gene explaining everything and getting an understanding look from the others.

Well I got us rooms for the night so let's head over and crash said jim already ahead, hey jim what kind of rooms did you get asked gene a little concerned. Well a single and a room with two double beds said jim, ok I'll take the single you the rest of you will take the double beds said gene. Why asked melfina, well I think I can't trust myself around three beautiful women in a single room plus I want to avoid being called a pervert said gene. All the girls sighed as went on their way to the hotel for a good night's sleep.

(_Next morning_)

The gang was in the hanger getting the ship ready and everything checked out. Alright folks we're heading to the temple of the dragon; hey mel anything on the map asked gene yes it's about 3 jumps east of here said melfina. But aren't you afraid the McDougall brothers might want some payback for the galactic leyline asked aisha. Nah let them come because I have the best crew anybody could ask for said gene earning a collective sigh from the girls and a thumbs up from jim and a thanks from gallium. Let's find us a dragon said gene while leaving blue heaven.

* * *

_Reviews here please_


	3. Road trip of revalations

_Any Reviews or comments are greatly apriciated_

* * *

After two jumps on the way to the temple, the gang ran into some pirates and is currently fighting them.

There were three ships in all two grappler ships and one that looked like it belonged to the military. All three ships started firing missiles and deployed their grappler arms the same could be said for the outlaw star in ways of the grappler arms. To those close to the battle it looked like a supernova just went off. The outlaw star was fighting one of the grapplers and was having little trouble it looked like it was piloted by a total amateur and was losing badly. Just so you get my point never mess with me and my ship yelled gene as he used the grappler arms to rip the other ships arms off very slowly like he was torturing a captured victim to death then preceded to rip the whole ship in half leaving the crew of that ship to death in space. The other grappler ship tried to sneak up behind but just got roasted to ashes by the outlaw star's engines. The military ship was the biggest pain in the neck but after shooting it with anchors and hacking into the computers via Jim, they stole all valuable info and money and as an added bonus they had the ships core implode in itself to no survivors were left to tell the tale.

"That was easy" said gene after the battle, "yeah but did you have to kill everyone" asked jim a little freaked at gene's behavior. "Yeah any survivors would have come after us to get some payback so it's better that they all die and be done with it" said gene a little annoyed. "I agree with gene those guys had it coming and they would have come after us if any survived" said aisha, "so do I" said suzuka, "same here" said melfina. "All right now then let's make the final jump to the temple gallium how long till we can jump again" asked gene, "about 4 hours until next capable jump" said gallium.

"Great I'll be in my room, just let me know if more pirate show up" said gene walking off. After 2 hours melfina got out of the tank and went to gene's room to tell him the truth but when she got there, she found aisha and suzuka also infront of gene's door standing there blushing, "what are you guys doing here" asked melfina. "Well we came to tell gene something" said suzuka, "you guys love him too" asked melfina? "Yeah but i tried to ignore it but for some reason I can't ignore this feeling it's like I never want to forget this feeling and I would do anything for gene even if I have to give my life" said aisha with a look saying she was out of it. "Yeah I have the same feeling" said suzuka, "yeah I could never forget gene no matter how much I want to" said melfina.

All of a sudden gene's door opened and he was facing the three girls with a unrecognizable expression. "Would all of you please step inside for a minute" asked gene while going back into his room while the others followed? Gene motioned for the girls to sit on the edge of the bed so they did and he sat in a chair next to the desk facing the girls. "If you're wondering why I called you inside it's because I heard the conversation you three were having outside my door" gene said while getting a row of blushes on his bed. "The truth is I feel the same way about all three of you since there is no way for me to marry all three of you without getting shot on sight" said gene while getting a look from the girls as if they were going to cry. "so I've decided that I won't choose between you because I don't want to see any of you heartbroken if I do choose and you're just going to have to bare with me" said gene. All three girls were shocked to say the least here gene was saying that he wanted all three of them and was willing to not choose between them so there would be no fighting and no heartbreak between the three ladies. "Gene that is very sweet of you but is there such a way" said melfina "if he was a c'tarl c'tarl of noble birth he could have all three and then some" said aisha, "how does that work aisha" asked suzuka. "Well the royals of the empire are required to have a lot of offspring so that means that they could have more than one wife" said aisha. "Yeah but I'm not a c'tarl c'tarl noble" said gene a little angry and the circumstances. "Well what were your parents names" asked aisha a little curious, "my father's name was frank starwind and my mother's name was haruna and her maiden name way weird" said gene in a thinker stance. "What was it" asked suzuka, "it started with a B maybe bingo, batcho, bonko," said gene running names through his head. Aisha suddenly had a shocked expression on her face, "NO WAY!" Yelled aisha out of surprise. "What is it aisha" asked melfina, "gene was the maiden name of your mother by any chance byakko" asked aisha a little afraid. "Yeah that's it why" asked gene, "oh nothing" said aisha. "Well I think it's time for the final jump but let's check" said melfina, "gallium can we make the final jump" asked gene. "Yes we can jump to the temple now if you like" said gallium, "all right I'll meet you guys at the bridge" said gene while a little suspicious of the way aisha responded to his question.

"Why did you say nothing aisha" asked suzuka a little curious. "No reason" said aisha, "well let's get down to the bridge before the jump" said melfina already on her way. "Right coming aisha" said suzuka, "I'll be right behind you" said aisha. "If his mother's maiden name really was byakko then…" aisha muttered to herself while going to the bridge. "all systems ready for hyperspace jump" said gallium " all right let's go" said gene while the outlaw star was in hyperspace.

* * *

_I don't own outlaw star 'no matter how much i try'_


	4. Surprises a Plenty

_would love some input on this story here (i don't own outlawstar)_

* * *

(with the McDougal brothers before chapter 2)

"Hey ron you feeling better" asked the little brother, "yeah and I'm ready to get revenge on gene and party" said ron while getting up. "well I heard that they are on their way to the temple of the dragon for the amulet" said harry, "alright let's get there ahead of them and kill them" said ron while going to their ship, "right behind you" said harry following close behind.

(on the outlaw star)

"All systems go" said gallium "right let get to the temple" said gene while making the jump. What they saw was breathtaking; a giant pyramid inside a dome, "wow that is amazing" said melfina. "Yeah and think of what's inside" said jim "alright let's go in and get the amulet" said gene. They got inside with no problem and found that inside was a labyrinth and a big one at that. "shit that is a problem" said gene "we could just blast through" said aisha "and bring the whole temple down on our heads" said jim "there's some writing here on the wall" said suzuka "what does it say" asked melfina.

_Those who seek the amulet be wary of what's ahead, those who aren't careful will end up dead._

_If you wish to enter unharmed, the chosen one whose will shall destroy the stars shall enter._

"The chosen one whose will shall destroy the stars, who is that" asked aisha, "maybe it's gene" said jim. "How do you figure that jim" asked gene. "Well you killed hazanko and he was the leader of the 108 stars so maybe that's it" said jim. "it's worth a shot, the rest of you stay here" said gene while heading off. "just come back alive gene" said aisha "I will and maybe I'll be sporting a new amulet when I get back" said gene before he was out of sight. The gang didn't know it but right behind them were the McDougal brothers ready to kill.

"hello ladies" said ron making the gang jump and face them, "what the hell are you doing here I thought you were dead in the galactic leyline" said jim "well news of our demise was greatly exaggerated and now we're here for some payback" said harry before shooting at them.

Gene was having a little trouble with the labyrinth but he was managing not to set off any traps, just when he thought he made a wrong turn he found the treasure chamber where the amulet was kept. "damn thought I was lost for a minute" said gene to himself. He went to get the amulet when a see-thru blue dragon with black claws and red eyes appeared. shit I can't take this thing on it's a spirit for crying out loud gene thought. The dragon eyed him and went in closer to get a better look; he looked over gene and finally spoke "who are you and why are you here" said the dragon "the name's gene starwind and I'm here for the amulet," said gene in a confident voice. The dragon nodded and went back to the amulet before it disappeared it said, "You are the one." Gene grabbed the amulet and ran back to the others

(back with the others)

the McDougal brothers were making sport of the gang melfina was hiding, jim was out cold next to melfina, aisha was fighting ron and not faring to well, and suzuka was fighting harry with much difficulty and half a bokuto.

"now maybe you with half a weapon you will quit" said harry, "I will fight and live McDougal" said suzuka but while charging at harry she was shot in both legs and collapsed "one down one to go" said ron and he shot aisha with a caster #5 and she was thrown back but still conscious. "now for melfina" said harry while walking over only to back off by a warning shot from gene. "what the hell are you doing here" asked gene looking ticked off. "oh we came to get some payback and after beating these guys I doubt you'll do better" said ron. Gene was walking to aisha and picked her up bridal style and brought her to melfina's hiding place and did the same for suzuka, after doing that he checked to see if they were ok. "how are you guys holding up" asked gene "my legs are of no use but I'll survive" said suzuka, "I don't have any energy left and my insides hurt like hell" said aisha, "I've been knocked around a little" said melfina. "alright I'll handle this" said gene while going to face the McDougal brothers.

"alright let's do this" said gene ready to fight "but first we have a little gift for you" said harry while saying this a missile shot out of his gut and hit the spot where mel and the others were at. "NOOO" yelled gene while running to the spot of the explosion and saw that it left nothing of the others.

Then something inside gene snapped he was outraged that McDougal would do this and have a smile on his face while doing it. Gene lost jim, melfina, suzuka, and aisha. The people who loved him and he wanted revenge. Gene turned to face them and let out a yell which turned into a roar with the ferocity of a lion and the power of a dragon. Then gene felt weird, his rage gave him strength and the angrier he got the stronger he became, mix in the situation about wanting revenge and suddenly gene changed into a c'tarl c'tarl transformed state only with black fur and red stripes and red eyes too. The McDougal brothers were shocked by this and started to fire at the beast but it jumped out of the way and went after harry. "what the hell is he" yelled harry before the beast slashed thru his left arm making harry scream out in pain,it gene transformed but it wanted more and went for the right arm but was pushed back by a shot from ron. It roared and went after ron and slashed him in half with blood spraying everywhere. "you'll pay for that you asshole" yelled harry while trying to shoot it. The beast had had enough and pounced on harry and slashed his head off with more blood spraying everywhere.

Once the McDougal brothers were dead it layed down to mourn the loss of the others when a rock hit the ground, it turned to look what it was full of malice when it spotted melfina and the others. It looked at them and saw they were fully healed and awake and were starring at him with eyes the size of a basketball. It went over and saw that everybody was scared, melfina was closest and when it got close enough it nuzzled her and purred softly. "I think that this is gene" said melfina while stroking its fur, "really" said jim in awe. "it appears so who knew that he could do this" asked suzuka while she started to pet it also and the purring grew louder. Aisha remained silent and started to also pet gene to really get him going when she remembered something. "so how do we change him back into a human" asked jim "well he has to control the beast from within so I'm guessing he's going to be this way for a while" said aisha. Everybody looked at gene and wanted him to return to normal.

(inside gene's mind)

gene was walking in a room with some fog on the ground looking for an exit when a beast appeared "who are you" asked gene, "I am your c'tarl c'tarl blood" it said. "where are we anyway" asked gene being a little curious, "we're in your mind and you have given your body to me" said the beast. "what the hell do you mean by that" yelled gene, "when you were mad at the two who killed your loved ones you transformed and brought me into the world and now I live inside you" it said "how do I turn back" asked gene "you need to cage me but I won't let that happen" it said while charging. "I'm sure we can come to an understanding" said gene knowing there is no way of winning, "what do you have in mind besides us" it said making a joke. "we share the body I keep my personality and form while you can give advice and other attributes" said gene "I like it but you will have some physical c'tarl c'tarl attributes" it said. like pointed ears and a tail and my appetite and the ability to transform" it said, "lose the tail and we have a deal" said gene, "deal" it said before disappearing and then gene hit the floor ready to pass out.

(in the real world)

everybody was petting gene and suddenly he started to change back once it was done he got up and saw the others alive and well, he breathed a sigh of relief and went over to them to see if they were alright. "You guys ok" asked gene "we're fine but how are you gene" asked melfina in a voice of concern. "Peachy I have the amulet so let's get outta here" said gene leaving while the others followed. Sensing something was wrong gene asked them " is something wrong with me" "actually you have changed a little" said jim trying not to get him mad. " if you mean the ears don't worry about it, I'm still the same guy" said gene. Finally, aisha couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed gene in a hug from behind "gene I'm sorry" said aisha, gene managed to turn around and ask why she was sorry. "the byakko family is a c'tarl c'tarl royal family and one of the most powerful families in the empire I'm sorry for not telling you" said aisha. "don't worry about it aisha I'm not mad now I can be able to marry as many brides a I like" said gene giving the girls a gleam of hope and happiness in their eyes. "but first you have to be recognized as a royal in the eyes of the empire" said aisha a little worried. "how do I do that" asked gene, you have to go to the empire and give proof" said aisha. "well lets go to the c'tarl c'tarl empire and prove it" said gene, "hey gene where's the amulet" asked jim. Gene reached in his shirt to get it but found it wasn't there, he looked thru all his pockets and found nothing but then noticed something, a tattoo of a blue dragon on his right shoulder wrapped around the star. "here" said gene pointing to the tattoo "what" yelled jim. "listen before I got the amulet a blue dragon spirit came out and scanned me after that it went back into the amulet after telling me it would always be closer than I think." Said gene "ok" said jim, "now then lets leave and get to the empire" said gene.

_

* * *

Insert Review Here_


End file.
